Silver Fire
by TARDISBlue16
Summary: They say that a true bond formed can withstand anything, even time and betrayal. This proves to be true for Konoha's new kunoichi as she is constantly revisited by her past while trying to live a normal life. Just one problem... with her kekkai genkai and secrets, she will never be a normal shinobi. Along the way, however, she discovers new friendships, and maybe even love. Dei/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Silver Fire**_

_Chapter One_

"Are you sure about this?" glowing red eyes lowered to the ground, filling with tears as she refused to look her father figure in the eyes. "Aneira?" He continued, though the snow-haired girl didn't move. A minute passed, before she slowly raised her gaze to meet the stare of the man before her.

"Yes. I-I don't want to leave but it is best…" Her shining eyes drifted to the sleeping brunette boy at the other side of their camp. "For all of us." She finished as the first tear fell down her cheek.

"Alright, but promise me one thing." Snapping her head back to the older man her face showed pure shock. He was allowing her to leave?

"Anything." She began breathlessly. It was actually happening, here and now. She would leave behind the only true family she has ever had. The only family who took her in without hesitation and cared for her with no ulterior motives.

Before she could react she was pulled into the man's arms, smiling to herself. "Stay safe, and don't kill me if you join a nice village." Giggling lightly she nodded, sniffing to help hold back her tears.

"Always and forever. You know I could never kill you… either of you. You… you are my family." Aneira was only further puzzled when she felt a tear fall onto her forehead from the man. "Don't cry." She whispered, "I'll be back one day, and I will be stronger than ever."

"I know." He chuckled, stepping back and leaning onto one foot slightly. "And one day you will be able to once again visit your home without being killed." Aneira's eyes darkened immediately as she thought of the real purpose she was leaving her home.

"Of course. Thank you," She trailed off as she turned from the man, a hand on the sword at her right hip. "For everything." She didn't hear a response but knew he was smiling. Aneira never was good with goodbyes.

* * *

A plain white ceiling stared back at Aneira who inhaled deeply. It was exactly a year today that she left her family, and a lot has happened since then. She made a few new friends, joined a village, refused to join ANBU, and she would be assigned a team today.

"Oh, father, brother. You would be so proud. I hope you are doing well." She whispered to herself.

With a sigh she pulled herself from her bed, going through her morning routine with a lack of enthusiasm.

Her snowy hair was in a single braid down her back that fell to the small of her back, a few strands contrasting sharply before her neon red eyes. A long black hooded cloak lay on her shoulders, hiding a plain black top and pants accompanied by bare feet.

Preparing to leave she slipped a small necklace over her head, wincing at the pain that followed. Her pointed ears slowly rounded down to appear human as her fangs retreated save her canines. Glowing red eyes dulled to a brown and the black and silver designs that spiraled up her right arm and onto her neck and face also melted into the skin, earning a gasp of shock from the girl. That always startled her, no matter how many times it happened.

Even as the transformation took place she could feel a bit of her strength draining away, her speed and strength now matching an ANBU member. Oh, she was so much stronger than this and she hated appearing weak.

Strapping a sword to each of her hips along with her kunai pouch she smirked, running through the door. She may be slightly late to meet her team, but she had an excuse. Besides, her co-sensei wasn't exactly an early riser. She would be surprised if he was even awake yet.

So, imagine her shock when she arrived to see the man with spiky white hair leaning against the wall on the hall, just outside the room their team was waiting in. "Wow, you beat me here, nice job, Kakashi." He probably smirked beneath that damned mask, though Aneira didn't exactly pay attention.

"Well, I suppose the path of life wasn't as confusing today." Rolling her eyes Aneira pushed past him and through the door, growling as an eraser fell onto her head.

Laughter rang in the room, though the brown-eyes girl turned to give Kakashi a glare. "So _that's_ why you were waiting." He shrugged innocently while Aneira turned back to the room and the smiling idiot inside.

_Nine-tails!_ A familiar voice shouted in her head. The 'nine-tails' was a boy no older than twelve with bright blonde hair and eyes along with whisker marks on his cheeks. Next to him were a pink-haired kunoichi and a dark haired boy who remained stoic.

_'Really?_' She murmured in her mind, not believing this idiot could host such a powerful demon.

_Yes, really! I should know how to recognize my own creations! _The voice once again roared before another spoke,

**Aneira, ignore him. Focus on the task at hand.** With a sigh she ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry, Sensei, I tried to stop him, but Naruto-kun didn't listen to me…" The pink one gushed with red cheeks.

"You are all idiots. Since you thought that was funny, Blondie, I will train you personally." Snapping her eyes open she allowed a bit of red to leak through. He gulped, taking a step back before shaking his head and regaining his composure.

"No way! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I will one day be Hokage, believe it! I'm not afraid of you!" A smile slowly spread onto Aneira's features.

"I like you, kid. Everyone, meet on the roof. That obviously includes you, Kaka-baka." With that she made a single hand-sign, vanishing in a swirl of ice and snow.

"Let's see," Kakashi began as he and Aneira sat against the railing. The three genin sat before them, and of course Sakura sat next to Sasuke.

_'So he is the one all the girls obsess about…'_

"Introduce ourselves? What do we say?" Aneira sent a glare to Sakura before rolling her eyes.

"What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies." Kakashi explained with a shrug.

"Why don't you go first, Ka-chan?" Aneira suggested as she nudged him with her elbow and earning a glare.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream… I have a few hobbies…" The genin muttered to themselves as Aneira scoffed.

"Yeah, including your perverted book."

His eye turned to Aneira while narrowing. "Why don't you go, Ra-kun?" An unhuman growl escaped the girl as she turned away from the nickname.

"Hmm, well, my name is Aneira. You don't need to know my last name. I have travelled practically my entire life until a year ago when I joined the village… I like snow, ice, nature, water, wolves, cats, animals in general and tea… I dislike a few certain people, being seen as weak because of my gender or appearance, and most holidays. My hobbies include art, walking, training, and being around animals or nature in general. My dream in life is… well, you don't need to know that…" Laughing nervously she rubbed the back of her neck. "Blondie, your turn."

He seemed to perk up as he heard his name before beginning, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water on cup ramen. My hobby is to eat and compare ramen cups. My dream is to be the greatest Hokage. I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence!"

"Okay, next." Kakashi sighed.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," Pink girl began, "What I like… I mean who I like is…" She gave a glance to Sasuke, "And my hobby is… well, my dream is to…" With each pause she looked over at Sasuke again, causing Aneira to sigh audibly.

"What do you not like or hate?" Aneira questioned.

Sakura had no hesitation before yelling, "Naruto!" Said boy gained a horrified expression as the snowy haired sensei shook her head.

"Last guy?" Kakashi questioned with yet another sigh.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

_Really? Wouldn't have guessed…_ Aneira held back a smirk at the voice that spoke to her.

"There are many things that I hate, and not many things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream."

_His hair looks like a duck, I really wish Sasuke meant duck right now…_ The voice that interrupted his 'dramatic speech' almost caused Aneira to lose her composure.

"The revival of my clan… and to kill a… certain man." Sakura retained her amazed expression as Naruto's face clearly said he hoped it wasn't  
him.

"Well, we'll be going on a mission tomorrow." Kakashi spoke up.

"What kind of mission is that, Sensei?" Naruto questioned with his usual broad grin.

"But first, a survival training exercise for all five of us." Aneira groaned at the other light haired man.

"I think even genin know survival, Kakashi." He sent her a look that said he had more planned, causing Aneira to feel a pang of sympathy towards the kids.

"Yes, but this is different. This is no ordinary training."

"Then what kind of training is it?" Naruto questioned. This, for some unknown reason, caused Kakashi to start chucking like a mad man.

"Hey, what's so funny sensei?" Sakura asked hesitantly, causing Kakashi to stop laughing. Meanwhile, the snow haired girl was calmly watching the situation, as she could tell her inner voices were too.

"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you three are going to be surprised. Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%." A pause, "See? You three are surprised!"

Aneira rolled her eyes before laughing quietly. "Oh, Hakuba is going to love this…"

* * *

The bell test went well. Kakashi gave Aneira one of the bells, and none of the genin were able to even approach her. She even stuck to taijutsu alone. Well, that is to be expected from three genin fighting a kunoichi of her status.

Currently she was at home, having just removed her necklace. Collapsing onto the bed as the transformation took place she couldn't hold back a small wince of pain.

"If it causes you so much pain, why do you wear the necklace?" The sudden voice snapped Aneira to attention, only to relax as she saw who it was.

"Please refrain from summoning yourself, Karasu. It scares me when you suddenly appear. Although, I'm sure you already knew that." The black tiger that sat next to the bed tilted his head slightly.

"Well, I apologize, but I find it amusing. Excuse me if you can't take a joke once in a while." Turning his back he curled up on Aneira's floor and closed his bright golden eyes. He was the only summon she relied on that actually knew how to summon himself whenever Aneira felt pain or fear. It once happened when she was undercover, and the black tiger with the white crescent moon on his shoulder was instantly recognized,  
just as all her summons were.

All shinobi who owner a bingo book knew the mark of her summons, there was no reason she had to hide it. If she was going to be a missing-nin, she might as well own up to it…

Just the words in her minds brought her back to her family form the mist. "I hope I see you soon." She whispered, sighing afterwards.

**Are you alright, Aneira?**

While the voice startled her, Aneira was starting to become accustomed to the random visits.

_'Yes, Maori. I am fine. Thank you.'_

A purr followed her response. **Okay, but you know I am here if you ever need to talk, or need anything form either of us.**

_'Of course, Maori. I appreciate your willingness to assist me… unlike a certain Hakuba…'_

_Shut up, pup. _Hakuba growled in response.

**Oh, be nice for once, Haku-kun. She is only making a point. You may be darkness, but she needs you sometimes.**

_'And that doesn't mean try to take over, either.' _A chuckle from Maori sounded.

**Exactly. **A silence echoed in her mind. **Put your necklace on. Someone is here to see you.**

Without questioning the voice that quickly faded Aneira threw the necklace over her neck, barely noticing that Karasu followed her to the door.

"Get ready." The silver haired jounin advised as soon as the door to her apartment opened. "We have a mission."

"Where to?" Aneira questioned, leaning against the door as Karasu growled lightly at Kakashi.

There was a moment of pause before he replied, "To the Land of Waves."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Silver Fire**_

_Chapter Two_

As she was about to hit the wall Aneira spun on her feet, continuing the pacing in her room. Karasu sat near the door, watching calmly while turning his head to keep the girl in sight.

"What do I do, Karasu?" She growled.

"I don't see why you are confused. What are you afraid of?"

Another growl escaped the snow haired girl as she stopped and threw her arms down to her sides. Clenching her fists she replied, "The Land of Waves is where I am almost certain my family is. How do I explain the situation if I see them?" Groaning again she slid down the wall behind her.

Karasu slowly approached and purred while rubbing his nose against her cheek. "It will be alright, I promise. Now, Kakashi is waiting for you." He nudged Aneira's shoulder, "Get going, you lazy cub." A smile flashed across her features quickly before she nodded, stepping from the room with Karasu on her heel protectively.

She should have known the over-sized tiger wouldn't leave her that easily.

"Let's go, Kakashi, I'm sure the team is waitin-" She now noticed the empty room where she had left the jounin. "That ass! He left me here!" With a shake of her head and another swear Aneira sprinted through the doors and to the gates, arriving in a few seconds with her top speed.

Needless to say, Naruto almost had a heart attack when Aneira suddenly appeared next to him, chain around her neck with a small moon pendant swinging. "Sorry I am late. Blame Karasu. He should be here any minute." As if on cue the massive tiger ran up behind Aneira, almost reaching the short girl's shoulder in height. This, obviously, earned another scream from Naruto.

"Is that the obnoxious one you warned me about?" Karasu questioned, glaring at the kid while Kakashi's eye seemed glued to Karasu's shoulder.

"Aneira," The girl looked up at her name. "We need to talk on the way. Alone." His eye narrowed as Aneira's eyes widened. Of course the jounin would recognize the mark! Only ANBU and the Hokage currently knew about her past since they allowed her to live here, but Kakashi didn't. This would only complicate things and she really couldn't risk losing his trust. Especially if they did run into her family….

"Alright." She managed, her voice shaky as she finally caught the strong scent of alcohol. "What the- who are you?" She inquired to the older man next to Sakura.

"My name's Tazuna, I assume you're the other shinobi we were waiting for? Then let's go." Brown eyes narrowed dangerously at the man before they left the village. Other than Naruto being Naruto the trip went well. That is, until Aneira noticed something the genin didn't.

A small puddle at her feet showed her clear reflection, but why would there be a natural puddle if it hadn't rained in days? Exactly, there wouldn't. Her trained eyes noticed Kakashi's hands form a few signs that she recognized shortly before the attack.

Men burst up from the puddle, wrapping chains around Kakashi and ripping his body apart. Sakura and Naruto cried out while Aneira immediately sharpened her senses. Karasu recognized the chain between them as the biggest threat and ran forward, crushing the metal between his jaws.

At the same time Aneira jumped at one, her foot connecting with the side of his head before the katana on her right hip was unsheathe, glowing white blade easily burying itself in the chest of the shinobi. The blade that literally released a glowing white chakra of its own sparked a few times after Aneira grabbed it, charging with electricity.

The attack died out as Aneira saw the other ninja unconscious at Sasuke's feet. Sakura gaped at Aneira. "Y-you killed him!" She cried as Aneira sheathed her sword and pulled up the hood on her cloak.

"Yes, that's what happens as a shinobi. There is blood, and pain, and war, and death. If you truly want to be a kunoichi, Sakura, you need to get used to it." She turned away before Aneira noticed Kakashi at her side.

The jounin ignored Karasu's growl of warning and grabbed Aneira's arm, twisting it to show her the wound there. A thick red line ran from her elbow to her wrist, slightly onto her palm. "I hadn't noticed. A simple mistake that was not meant to happen." It was true, with the necklace everything about her was slower and weaker, including her reflexes.

"The weapon was poisoned." He explained, giving her a closed eye smile.

"My body doesn't respond to poisons. There is… something inside that rejects them." Aneira tried to pull her arm away but was too slow, and Kakashi watched in amazement as her eyes sparked a neon red before the wound on her arm pulled back together while guided by a black chakra.

"We need to talk. _Now._" Aneira sighed, knowing she would have to explain everything to Kakashi. She could only hope he would be as understanding as the Hokage or a few ANBU members.

"Fine. Not here, though. We are almost to the boat."

Once safely back on land after a short boat ride the rest of the group moved on a bit ahead while Kakashi walked next to Aneira.

"How did your arm heal like that? You didn't even use a healing jutsu." Aneira took a deep breath. She kind of expected him to start with an easier question.

"Well, Naruto hosts Kurama, correct?" Kakashi sent her a startled glance. "Thought so. Hakuba told me." Seeing Kakashi's confused look she sighed, "I suppose I have to start from the beginning." They were distracted by a blonde shinobi throwing a kunai into a tree ahead. Naruto held a snow rabbit to his chest, cooing as Aneira narrowed her eyes. "And why would a rabbit have white fur in the summer?"

Both senseis shared a look before a familiar chakra to Aneira sparked nearby and the two white haired shinobi shouted, "Duck!" They got down just in time-Aneira pulling Sakura-to avoid a large sword that imbedded itself into the tree just above their heads. Aneira's brown eyes remained wide while Kakashi stood back up.

"He's…" A pause followed before Kakashi took a few steps forward. "Oh, my, my, you are-"

"Momochi Zabuza," Aneira slowly stood, hood remaining steady and hiding her features. "Exiled ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist and one of the Seven Swordsman of the mist. A previous member of the ANBU of the Mist and known for 'silent killing' techniques. I just have one question, where's Haku, Moomoo? If you allowed anything to hurt my brother I won't hesitate to-" She stopped when seeing the looks the other shinobi staring at her.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed as he studied the girl. Only Aneira had ever called him Moomoo, but she would have never joined Konoha… "Who are you?" Aneira turned away, pain flashing in her brown eyes. Of course he wouldn't recognize her. Not when her eyes changed.

Naruto charged forward before Aneira held out her arm, stopping Naruto from going any further. She would allow Kakashi to take this fight. She needed to see his power, and she could easily step in if Zabuza was losing. "Stay back, everyone. That includes you, Aneira." Kakashi ordered as Zabuza's gaze snapped to Aneira.

"Your name is Aneira? You wouldn't happen to be the famous Blood Tiger… or was it now Shadow Wolf?" Turning away Aneira snarled quietly. Even with her name he didn't recognize her! Turning back at the sound of a few gasps Aneira saw Kakashi raise his headband to reveal the Sharingan.

"I'm honored that I can see the Sharingan that I've heard about." Aneira watched as Zabuza turned before Sakura questioned what the Sharingan was. Once again Aneira tuned out the words around her as she already knew what it was. Instead she watched Zabuza. He hadn't changed much in the last year, he still had the bandages that covered the lower part of his face, and the pants that further gave him his nickname. The question in Aneira's mind was about Haku's location. If Zabuza was here, where was Aneira's brother? He should be with Zabuza… unless he is hurt or… No, Haku was too strong to die.

Still, the nagging thought refused to leave Aneira's mind. If Haku was dead… she felt her chakra flare lightly, unnoticed to all but Kakashi and Zabuza. Surely he would recognize her chakra…

Aneira was once again proved wrong when Zabuza ignored her, speaking to Kakashi as he created a fog that rolled in and covered the area and crouched in the blade he stood upon. "Let's cut the chit-chat. I have to kill that geezer right away." Aneira's eyes widened. She would never be able to truly harm her family… but how could she betray her village?

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto rushed to stand before Tazuna as protection, but Aneira was frozen. "But, Kakashi, it seems I have to defeat you first." Zabuza jumped onto the water with his arms in familiar positions.

"Mist concealment." Aneira had finally had enough.

Placing her hands together in a few signs she whispered, "Fire atmosphere." A few flames sparked in the air, and eventually they released the area of the mist around them. Sasuke still looked nervous about something Aneira had missed. Zabuza stood near Kakashi as the vision of the others finally returned before he turned to face Aneira.

"I know that jutsu…" He acknowledged as Aneira took a step forward.

"Kakashi, I can see he is serious about this fight so I will have to ask you to stand back. I don't want to see any of you die." Spinning to face Zabuza a smile spread across her lips, "As for you, Moomoo, I will have to ask you nicely to leave. But before you go, answer one question, is Haku alright?" The man before her darted forward without an answer, and Aneira brought out her shining white blade.

Instantly the blade sparked with lightning and blocked the attack, sending electricity back through the blade and throwing Zabuza back and away from the sword. Throwing her own blade to the side Aneira engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Zabuza, determined to make him remember.

"I have to admit," He began as he threw another punch. Aneira leaned to the right, grabbing his arm and twisting before jumping back as his foot came flying towards her. "This is more than I expected from Shadow Wolf." Aneira stood, relaxed, as she and Zabuza faced each other before reaching to her kunai pouch. She then looked up to see one of her kunai sailing towards her.

Aneira managed to dodge, but the blade cut straight through the chain on her neck as her hood fell down. The snow hair girl collapsed along with the necklace as the transformation began.

Her hair turned another shade lighter to where it appeared to be glowing as her eyes once again were a neon red. Her fangs grew in to replace her teeth along with her claws, and black and silver designs spiraled around the right side of her body. Her team was frozen in shock as they stared. A now pointed ear twitched as the other kunai Zabuza held fell to the ground.

"Aneira… you're alive." Without hesitation Aneira darted forward at top speed, throwing her arms around the swordsman and releasing a few tears.

"I am so sorry! I never wanted to leave and I wasn't dead! I was in Konoha! I even have a team and friends and there is so much to tell you!" Burying her face in his chest Aneira felt his arms wrap around her and smiled through the rare display of affection.

"It's alright, Aneira. Haku will be glad to see you." Aneira blushed as she turned away. Haku had a cruch on her while she was with them, and apparently still did.

"I missed you, Moomoo." She whispered.

"You too, Wolfy." A throat being cleared caused Aneira to turn though she didn't release her hold on Zabuza.

"Sorry to interrupt but what the hell is going on?"

"Hehe, I forgot you were there, Kaka-baka


	3. Chapter 3

_Special thanks and a cake made by Deidara and I for RylinSparks, Bloodytearsofblack, Arcami, Coolseal9, and Redcake11 who either followed or favorited the story! Also, an extra cookie made by the Akatsuki for Coolseal9 who was the first review!_

_Not the biggest fan of this chapter but... oh well..._

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

_**Silver Fire**_

_Chapter Three_

"Want to explain this?" Kakashi questioned as Naruto finally lost it.

"What? Why the hell are you even talking to this guy? How do you know him?" He screamed. Releasing Zabuza, Aneira still stood next to the swordsman.

"Naruto, calm down. When I was younger and ran away from my 'home'… Zabuza took me in and cared for me. He… He's like my father or older brother. That's how I know so much about him."

"Ah!" Naruto cried again, apparently just noticing something.

"What now?" Aneira groaned.

"What happened to you? Your eyes are red!" Aneira sighed and placed her palm to her forehead.

"Yeah, Naruto. That's because the baka next to me accidently cut my necklace that kept it under control off. This also means Hakuba is stronger." She whispered the last part so only Zabuza could hear.

"Aneira?" Feeling his hand on her head the snow haired girl looked up with a bright smile.

"Yeah? Can this wait? I need to focus on convincing them not to kill you."

The bandages over Zabuza's mouth twitched, indicating a smile. "Sorry, An-chan." With that a blinding pain filled her head before she fell into darkness.

"Why did you leave us?"

"What?" Aneira stared through blurry eyes at a scene she recognized all too well.

She was in a field of sand where she had spent most of her early childhood years. "Why did you leave, Aneira?"

Now the voice was clear, though deeper from age. Soon she saw the figures of her first family through the haze around her. "I-I didn't leave you, Ra-kun." She stuttered, instantly reverting to her childhood nickname.

She can still remember the amazement she had felt when she realized everyone in her family had an 'r' in their name followed by a vowel and quickly turned that into nicknames.

"Then where were you, Ra-chan? Where were you during the loss, and the pain," Shaking her head Aneira took a step back. This was too much for her right now, and even she was confused beyond belief.

"And the suffering,"

"Ro-kun?"

"And the terror,"

"No, Ri-chan."

Different voices spoke, drowning Aneira in their words.

"And the fear," Aneira took another step back in fear.

"And the war," Breath refused to enter her lungs.

"And the blood," Collapsing to her knees she found her legs would no longer support even the smallest weight.

"And the death," Tears began to run down her cheeks, only they were made of blood.

The sand encased her, burying her alive before the world around her vanished in a wisp of smoke, revealing her savior. Mist shrouded her sight, and only the silhouette of a man was visible before her.

"Please," She begged, even as the pain lessened, "Make it stop."

With those words the world around her vanished again, but this time into a memory.

"Stop it!" Aneira shouted in anger. The man before her laughed and shook his head.

"An-chan, you need to learn to break out of a genjutsu. Even if you can't cast one, you are dead if you go up against a genjutsu user. Tell me, how do you expect to win if you can't even see reality?"

Aneira huffed and crossed her arms, "Well, obviously just keep my eyes closed." She explained.

"And how do you suppose you will aim?"

Aneira smirked and flipped her long hair over her shoulder, "The wind and earth will guide me."

"Really?" He threw the girl eight kunai that she caught effortlessly. "Then that tree," He pointed one out while leaning against another. "Close your eyes and every kunai better hit it."

With a scoff Aneira took a stance, closing her eyes as she did so.

After that she allowed her very soul to connect the nature and auras around her, and this easily served as a second pair of eyes.

Taking four of the kunai in each hand a smirk played across her lips before Aneira spun, releasing the kunai at a man who gave a startled squeak. Laughter immediately blinded Aneira as she fell to the ground, releasing her connection. Once she finally opened her eyes she once again shut them in laughter at the sight of Zabuza pinned to the tree from Kunai striking through his clothing and into the tree.

"Very funny, Aneira." Instantly the girl froze. He only used her full name when he was pissed.

"Uh, Moomoo-kun?" She startled nervously.

"Aneira…" Swallowing nervously she took a few steps back before turning and sprinting away. Obviously he could free himself from the tree easily. As her thoughts drifted to what she should do she failed to notice the rock in front of her foot until it was too late. The girl let out a scream before she began to roll down the hill in front of her, eventually ending up in the water below.

"Ow…" She complained, pulling herself halfway out of the water before falling back in when she saw Zabuza only a foot away. "Don't kill me!" She shrieked, swimming away as quickly as possible, barely noticing as Zabuza only watched intently.

"You truly are an idiot." He muttered, walking onto the water with his chakra and pulling Aneira up by the back of her cloak. An unusual silence followed in which Aneira would usually spit out some sarcastic comment, causing him to stare at the girl with matted down hair with a tilted brow.

Aneira raised her hands, clearing the snowy hair from before her eyes before spraying lake water from her mouth at Zabuza with an innocent smile.

"Who's the idiot now?"

Zabuza merely dropped the girl with very little chakra control into the water again with a smirk.

"Still you."

"Zabuza!" Was the first word that left her lips as Aneira awakened to find herself in a foreign room. Her breath would only come in hurried and shallow gasps.

"Aneira?" Snapping her eyes to the side Aneira saw Sakura open the door with a small smile.

"Kakashi-sensei wants to have a group discussion with you when you feel up to it." Sakura tilted her head and stepped away from the door for a second. "Actually," She spoke as she appeared in the doorway again, "He said he doesn't care-" She was cut off by Naruto racing into the room and throwing himself at Aneira.

"I'm glad you're okay, An-chan!" He shouted in her ear. With a groan Aneira shoved the blond away from her only to see Kakashi and Sasuke now in the room.

"How long was I out?" She whispered.

"Four days." Kakashi answered, "Ready for that talk now?" A sigh escaped Aneira as she nodded. Kakashi and the others sat down around Aneira while waiting for her to begin.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." She explained, "The very beginning. Long before humans walked the earth, there were only two. The light and the dark. These two creatures, the white wolf and black cat, ruled side-by-side as one, keeping peace even as humans began to enter their world.

"However, humans are greedy. They wanted the power the beasts held for themselves, and were threatened by it. As an act of defiance and war, the black cat created ten demons, known as the tailed demons." She sent a pointed glance to Naruto who gasped. "The white wolf tried to calm her brother, but there was no going back. She had lost him to complete darkness and insanity.

"He would have destroyed the world or flooded it with demons, but the white wolf found one clan who could rise against the cat.

"The cat found out what his sister was planning and attacked her, in fact, he almost killed her. She only survived because of a gifted healer in her savior clan."

"What clan was this?" Kakashi questioned.

"They were the Kayu. They founded the village hidden in shadows in the land of ice. It was a small island nation of the coast between For country and Wind country. The gifted people of this clan had a knack for being hosts to demons, as many consumed the lesser demons inside of them to rid the world of them. That is how the first Jinchuuriki was created.

"The Katu were able to superseded the cat demon, but the wolf had to be brought down as well. The two were connected, and for centuries the wolf has been calming the cat.

"They were locked in a small cave in the land of ice, and no one dared visit. Well, there were a few, but any who enter the cave become the host of a great demon, and none were compatible, so they were killed.

"However, when I was a child I was with my friends, and I found this cave." She could see that every mind except Naruto's was already working out what would happen next. "It turns out I was the only one in the Kayu line that was compatible with the demons. I-I was only six and… I…" Aneira took a deep breath. "Well, I became friends with the white wolf. She was injured from the centuries with the cat and I worked on healing her. My clan saw me one day and forced me into a ritual to take in the demons."

Naruto's eyes widened. "So… where are they now?"

Laughing quietly Aneira lowered her gaze. "They are still with me. Their names are Maori and Hakuba. Maori the white wolf and Hakuba the black cat. They are the reason behind my appearance. Once I took in the demons, I gained the pointed ears and fangs from Maori, and the claws and eyes came from Hakuba. I… well… There isn't much else to say. These designs came from both being contained in one body."

There was a moment of silence before Kakashi spoke up, "So how did you meet Zabuza?"

A smile danced across Aneira's features as her mind replayed the memory. "I… I lost control one day after I abandoned by adoptive family. Hakuba managed to pass a fourth of his power through the barrier. I-I didn't mean to… I slaughtered an entire village in the Land of Waves… and when I regained consciousness, Zabuza was there. He saved me. He pulled me from the depths of insanity and brought me back to reality. With his help I was able to control and tame Hakuba enough for us to live peacefully. Maori also helped me with it. Since I met Zabuza, I haven't been threatened by Hakuba. That's why I don't want you to kill Zabuza." Looking away Aneira let out a sigh, "He's the only family I have had that accepted me because of me, and he didn't try to use my for the demons. He even supported me when I left to go to Konoha, and didn't ever force me to kill or fight." A pause followed. "So, what did I miss?"

The group looked to each other, and everyone could feel the atmosphere darken. "Well, uh," Aneira felt her stomach flip.

"Wh-What happened to Zabuza?" She practically whimpered. Never had she felt so vulnerable in the past eight years.

Sakura looked away before speaking, "He's dead." A tear ran down Aneira's cheek as her words settled with the snowy haired girl.

"B-But how…"

Kakashi saw the rage begin to build in her eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "But we didn't give the final blow, if that makes it better…"

"Yeah!" Naruto cried, "It was some kid named Haku the first time!"

Aneira interrupted, "That means he's alive!" Kakashi opened his mouth but Aneira continued, "Haku wouldn't kill Moomoo-kun, so it must have been the near death state we have used before! This is great! I have to find out where he is now and-" She was cut off when Kakashi's hand covered her mouth. Sending the man a glare she couldn't bring herself to be angry since Zabuza was alright.

"But the second time it was us."

Never had Aneira thought that seven words could ruin her life so quickly. "And Haku?" It was practically.

"He jumped in front of an attack meant for Zabuza." Sakura whispered.

Salty tears ran down her cheeks, falling into the red blanket she was covered with. "Of course he would," She muttered, "That damn idiot was always risking everything for Zabuza and I." Leaning back she placed her head on the wall behind her. "Once he almost drowned trying to save me from a shark." A chuckle escaped her, "It wasn't even a shark, it was a dolphin…" Another tear passed over the corner of her lip as a sob shook her body.

Now was when the rage set in. Flames of anger bubbled in her gut, screaming at her to get revenge for her family. It was a natural instinct, intensified at least ten times by the demons dwelling within her.

"So… you four together killed by family." A low chuckle escaped her and when silence followed her eyes snapped open. "Well?" She snarled as everyone recoiled with a collective gasp. Confusion flooded her being as her teammates held fearful expressions.

_She knew why when a low rumble came from Hakuba. Just give in, cub. You can't last against me forever…_

"No…" She whispered to herself before her vision blurred again. Almost immediately after it snapped into clarity, and she knew what had happened.

Her now glowing eyes narrowed, slightly hiding the fact that her pupil was now only a slit down the middle of her iris, and the previously whites of her eyes were now black.

They were the eyes of Hakuba.

**Resist him, girl! Hakuba is weak compared to what he once was, but he is still stronger than you could ever imagine! He created the other demons, including the nine-tailed that every shinobi fears! Do you want him released? He wouldn't stop and I'm not sure I can hold him back!**

A growl passed her lips while Maori spoke. "I know, Maori!" She hissed out, forgetting that her team was still present and watching with fearful eyes. "Maori, please," She suddenly begged, gripping the hair on the side of her head. "Make it stop…" Her body began to shake as pain exploded in her temple, increasing and decreasing like a drumbeat.

**Please, pup, hold on and I will try to calm him!**

"Hurry." She whimpered, moments before the pain lessened substantially. "M-Maori?"

_I'm sorry, Maori isn't home right now._

"Hakuba! She snarled, "Stop this! I will not let you harm anyone!" Kakashi moved next to Aneira, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hakuba? The demon?"

_No, the fluffy kitty. Aneira, I can make all this pain stop. All of the heartbreak. All of the suffering. It. Will. End. Just release the seal and let me take over. I promise you won't be harmed._

"That's a lie!" She screamed, ignoring Kakashi. In her fit of rage she failed to notice the man, woman, and child that appeared in the doorway only to watch in horror as the scene unfolded before them. "You would kill them all and that _hurts_, Hakuba! Please, just back of-Ah!" An even worse wave of pain washed over her causing her to let out a scream. "Please," She begged, grabbing onto Kakashi's sleeve with all of the fore she could muster. "Kill me now. I can't hold Hakuba back."

"I could never, Aneira, just concentrate and you can beat him. Focus!" Aneira shouted again, hugging her knees up to her chest as she felt her fangs lengthen to where she could barely close her mouth normally. The nails that were still digging into Kakashi's arm grew even as she held on, drawing blood.

The scent of the blood was the thing that sent Aneira over the edge. She was gone, and Hakuba was making an appearance.

The snow haired girl stilled, confusing the team. Slowly she removed her hand from Kakashi and touched the end of her finger to her tongue.

_"It had been so long since I was free to taste the blood of others._" Her eyes scanned the room as the voice that was not her own spoke. It was as if Aneira's voice was combined with a deeper one, the two overlapping. _"Oh, look at this, the cub is still trying to hang on."_ A quiet laugh echoed around the room before Aneira stood, moments before Kakashi and Sasuke lunged towards her.

__Easily evading both attacks Aneira jumped through the window next to her, leaving a betrayed team and a confused family behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review replies! Some of the huge batch of Alfredo I just made for all who reviewed and all who review this chapter!**

**Coolseal9: **_Yeah, I feel bad for Aneira but that's important later... Sometimes I'm just a mean writer..._

* * *

Pain exploded through Aneira's head as a blinding light struck her eyelids, causing the girl to groan in pain. A movement in the ground beneath her was merely an annoyance at this point, not something to be bothered with.

"I know you're awake, yeah." Her eyes snapped open as the voice spoke, generating the memories of what had happened only hours ago.

_Aneira's bare feet barely even made silent contact before leaving again, traveling through the air at blinding speeds. Glowing black chakra surrounded her entire body, long white hair flowing behind her. Her cloak was lost long ago, caught on a branch that irritated her far beyond what she expected._

'Hakuba!_' She screamed in her mind, fighting with every ounce of her being against the demon. '_Stop this please!_' The girl was literally inside her mind. This area of it was only illuminated by a small window that looked out only to pure white, courtesy of Maori. Every other place in the room was swirling with shadows that crawled up the walls like a thread of ice, Hakuba's two favorite elements._

_"Silly girl." He replied aloud. "You need training in handling me. One day we will work side-by-side to defeat any who stand in our path, stronger than we could ever be alone! This will only help us both!" That was when two eyes appeared before Aneira in the dark room, the scarlet irises flickering like flames. Pitch black fur surrounding them ruffled lightly as a snarl ripped through the still air._

'Hakuba, don't do whatever you are planning… please.'_ Her plea went unanswered as two of the demon's tails slammed into the walls of the 'cage' in rage._

_"You dare have the nerve to request anything from me? I have given you everything! I made you what you are today, Aneira! When will you realize this?" The snowy girl's body tensed._

'You didn't call me cub_.' She commented with a smirk. '_Does that mean you are beginning to care for me, Hakuba?'

_The beast roared and slammed a massive clawed paw down inches down from the girl's feet. "Insolent child! Focus on the task at hand, and watch. This is a show you haven't seen in four years…"_

_Aneira was roughly shoved back into her own body, but she still had no control._

_Her body stood at the very edge of a cliff, facing a forty foot drop. Crimson and night eyes carefully scanned the horizon, the girl humming in thought before chuckling lightly._

_"What do you say we test out some new attacks?" To anyone else this girl would seem insane, with a wicked grin and no companion to hear her words._

_Still, she ran a few steps forward and easily jumped to the ground at the bottom of the cliff. A small village lay before her, populated by one hundred and sixty four, twenty eight of which held at least some chakra in their systems._

_"Oh," Aneira licked her lips and tilted her head lightly, "This will be so much fun…" A veil of black chakra broke from her skin, engulfing her small frame easily._

_One thin tail formed behind her, the end flickering in black flames that seemed to burn the very water from the air._

_A pair of cat ears that were tipped with the same fire formed from chakra on her head, the smile only growing beneath the small amount of chakra on her face._

_The village was suddenly only feet away with Aneira's new speed, and the scents of each human carefully sorted themselves into her mind in appropriate places. One hundred and fifty were labeled as non-threatening, ten were labeled as possible threats, and only four were labeled as full threats. "Not very strong… more of a warm-up. Maybe I will go to the Kyuubi host after this… I am sure Kurama is dying to see me again. I could always just take back the power of mine that he holds…" Aneira growled from inside her mind, struggling to find a way to either lock Hakuba in again or contact Maori. As if reading her thoughts the demon's chest rumbled with laughter, "You won't contact that silly dog, Aneira. I would suggest you simply give up and embrace what is going to happen now."_

_With that the demon cat took confident strides forward, into the village as the chakra around caused any light source nearby to shatter._

_The screams of both children and adults were heard as doors were slammed and locked. Several adults, probably with very little training in chakra or fighting in general, rushed the demon girl, kunai or swords in hand._

_It was effortless for Aneira, really. The first two men struck at once, though with sloppy form and stances. The girl seemed to move faster than their eyes could follow._

_Sidestepping the blades she thrust her fist forward and through the chest of the man that was closer before, without so much as a pause, she spun, her foot connecting with the neck of the other who charged._

_This seemed to get the others to realize this might not be the best idea, but they advanced nonetheless._

_'_Hakuba! What are you doing?_' The fourteen men may dead at her feet, her crimson eyes quickly scanning the area before forming a single hand sign. '_No!'_ But that one word wouldn't stop Hakuba now._

_Webs of ice that burned on contact spread from her feet, encasing the entire village, the houses, and everything inside. This cold fire burned anything it touched, destroying homes, families, and killing dozens._

_Even as the fire flared it wasn't hard to see the flash of guilt and fear written across Aneira's face as the girl fought the demon internally._

_"Oh, Aneira," The cat cooed, Aneira's voice still speaking for him, "When will you realize I am untouchable? You will never be able to defeat me." His tone turned dark, "Cub, stop fighting before you anger me further. This is a pointless battle and will only weaken both of us. Just join me. Nothing will ever hurt you again."_

_Aneira had heard this speech before, and she wouldn't fall for it. _'Never, Hakuba. I will never allow you to take over, and I will never let you harm anyone close to me. Is that understood?'

_Rather than the scream she expected, the cat let out a low chuckle. A second tail of chakra began to form behind Aneira as the ears on her head lengthened slightly. Now a cat-like muzzle was covering her nose, and her nails lengthened to match her actual fingers._

_"Enough, Cub!" He laughed the words, "You will never overpower me, and your threats have no meaning to me. The second tail that formed sparked with the cold blue flames, a grin spreading across Aneira's face._

_"Hey, Sasori-danna, isn't that the chakra of a jinchuuriki, un?"_

_A sudden flare of foreign and powerful chakra caused the girl to turn, seeing two men dressed in black cloaks._

_"Yes, it is." A deep voice rumbled from the short and fat man._

_Aneira instantly saw through the disguise. "Why don't you face me rather than have your puppet do the work?" She growled, the two voices mixed._

__

The blonde girl's eyes widened, "What's with the voice, yeah?"

_The puppet ignored the blonde for the time being. "Hmm, clever. And how did you see through the puppet?"_

_Baring her fangs Aneira replied, "I can sense the chakra strings. It isn't too difficult to figure out."_

_"Hey, Sasori-danna, wont Leader-sama be pleased if we bring her back with us, un?" The blonde girl once again called out, earning a glare from Aneira. "We can't seal her yet, but it saves a fight later, yeah."_

_The girl automatically slipped into a fighting stance, failing to notice the bits of white chakra slowly bleeding through the black._

_"Oh, you wish to fight? Who am i to deny that request?" The blonde girl dug her hand into a pouch at her side while Aneira spoke._

_Just as Aneira was about to lunge a spark of white fire flashed in her vision, gravity suddenly increasing and forcing the girl to her knees._

**_Aneira! Are you alright? I'm back, don't worry any longer. I will calm Hakuba enough for you to gain control. Be warned, I can't see what is happening in your world right now and I won't be able to help for a while._**

_"I don… I don't need your help, Maori. Focus on… on Hakuba right now." The wolf made a small noise of agreement and her voice faded from Aneira's mind. Once again the snow haired girl spoke with her own voice, as Hakuba's control was weakening._

_He is gone. The sudden voice startled Aneira, and she noticed the chakra surrounding her slowly fading away before vanishing._

_"Thank you Maori." Aneira whispered, her voice strained._

Don't think this is over, cub.

_As Aneira went to respond exhaustion caught up with her, and she fell forward to the ground unconscious._

Gasping to catch her breath Aneira quickly scanned her surroundings. She was in the arms of the blonde girl who seemed to have no trouble carrying her. "Who are you?" She growled in a raspy voice, turing to face the short puppet next to the blonde. Before he could respond Aneira turned back to the blonde before meeting her eyes. Bright blue eyes blinked once as Aneira took in her features. "Ah! You're a man!" She squealed, causing the boy to drop her.

"What the hell, un?" He yelled, holding his ear with one hand while jumping away.

It wasn't until this point that Aneira discovered her hands and feet were bound. No doubt they were chakra infused to prevent her escape. Not that it mattered, she could easily have Maori overpower the chakra.

**Not at the moment, pup. I am still weak and right now I have to use almost all of my energy to keep Hakuba under control. He is still on a rampage. Will you be alright? You have an old friend nearby, so do not worry.**

Without even giving Aneira a chance to respond the wolf's presence disappeared from her mind.

"Will one of you let me go?" Aneira complained, tugging innocently at the ropes binding her hands behind her back. "Why am I here and who are you?"

"No, why do you think, and my name is Deidara, yeah. Who are you? Which bijuu is inside of you?"

Aneira's eyes narrowed. Of course this baka would take his name. "My name is Aneira, and why would I tell you, yeah?" She mocked the speech impediment.

That was when everything seemed to register for both the golden and white haired shinobi. This man, this blonde, terrorist, pyromaniac with four mouths and a speech impediment from Iwagakure.

"A-Aneira?" Was all he managed as Aneira's eyes widened.

"It's really you, then…" No more words were spoken before Deidara had swooped down, holding the jinchuuriki to his chest while grinning further than anyone would have thought possible.

"I thought you were dead, Ra-chan, yeah!" Aneira's grin matched his. In her life he was the only one other than her brother that she allowed to call her 'Ra-chan.'

"Me? You were the one who vanished without a goodbye! What the hell was that, asshole?" Deidara couldn't keep back a chuckle at Aneira's words.

"You really haven't changed, have you, un?" Now it was Aneira's turn to laugh.

"I suppose not." A pause followed in which they both sat still. "Who's the puppet?"

"Oh! Sasori-danna! This is Aneira-chan, yeah!" Standing, Deidara brought her into his arms again, earning a light blush from the snow-haired shinobi.

"I can stand on my own you know!" She shouted to the blonde. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously Deidara untied Aneira's feet.

"Sorry, you know, precautions, yeah."

"Hurry up and let's get going, brat. You too, _baka_. Hurry and untie her. I don't like to be kept waiting." Deidara froze at his words.

"Sasori-danna! I thought I was the brat, yeah!" Aneira could only manage a stare towards Deidara at his words.

"So you want to be a brat? You really are a_ baka_, aren't you?" Aneira laughed as Deidara narrowed his eyes. "Oh, don't give me that look. You know just as well as I do that you are an idiot. Always have been and always will." Noticing the very small clay bird next to her Aneira narrowed her own eyes. "And don't even _think_ about detonating that bomb or I won't hesitate to end you."

The bird suddenly darted away as Deidara shrugged, "What bird, un?" With a final glare Aneira turned to the puppet.

"You don't have to stay like that you know. I know you're a puppet inside a puppet and I won't fight you guys right now. I just calmed Hakuba down and he doesn't need to wake up."

In an instant Deidara's face paled. "Oh, Sasori-danna! Leader-sama will kill Ra-chan to get to the bijuu! Which one is it, un?" He panicked, standing only a foot from Aneira.

"I don't have to worry about that. For one, this_ bijuu_ can't be extracted, and there are two anyways. I have never bothered to count their tails, and I am fairly certain that even this leader of your knows who these demons are and wouldn't dare fight me. Especially when Hakuba or Maori is in control."

"Wait," Deidara began, slowly taking a step back. "You have Hakuba _and_ Maori? The two original demons, yeah?" With a small nod Aneira lowered her gaze. "That's fantastic, yeah! Since it isn't a tailed beast Leader-sama won't need to kill you for it, un!" After a small struggle Aneira managed to squirm from his crushing hug, noticing the puppet named Sasori had vanished.

"Hey, where's your buddy?" Aneira questioned as Deidara calmed down.

"Oh," He began, glancing around the pair, "I suppose he got tired of waiting for us, yeah."


End file.
